Rewrite
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: Edward Elric has made it to the other side of The Gate and now he will get a crash course that may very well change him or swallow him whole. Chapter 2: There are things worse than death and Edward knows this very well. [EnvyxEd]
1. On The Other Side

**A/N**: When Tool 2 and Forever Yours Zana's Productions combine their writing skills and ideas, the end product comes out to this…we shall be alternating between every chapter, Tool 2 has written the first one.

**The Idea**: This takes place around the time in between episodes 50 to halfway of episode 51. Instead of Ed going to Germany and such where the movie takes place, what if Ed ended up in present-day our world? This fiction entertains the idea, ignoring the events of the movie.

**Background Information**: Izumi Chido was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan where she later on owned a dojo where she taught the martial arts and so forth. She married her first husband Sig, but after three years they got divorced because Izumi wanted to have children and he didn't. Following the divorce, she moved to America (NYC) where she met and fell in love with Roy Mustang whose work with the government is still a secret up to this day. Izumi remarried and since she was barren and could not have any kids of her own, she adopted two kids (a brother and sister) named Evan (who goes by Envy) and Tessa (who goes by Wrath).

The Mustang Family currently lives in the rich, Upper East Side of the city where Izumi is a teacher at Evan's high school. Evan is currently seventeen years old in the eleventh grade while Tessa is twelve and in the seventh grade.

**Disclaimer**: Tool 2 nor Forever Yours Zana do not own FMA or among any other things. This disclaimer applies throughout all chapters.

**Warnings**: Alternate Universe, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Language, Spoilers (for those who haven't watched the whole series, perhaps?), crack amongst other things…you've been warned.

**Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: On The Other Side **

"_Are you alright?" _

The voice echoes within my mind (it feels hollow). Am I even alive? How can I say I'm alright if I'm dead (or in the gate? On the other side…?) The last thing I remembered was sacrificing myself (body, soul, limbs, rip it all _off_) just to bring Al back. I remember seeing his face, his eyes, his broken smile before it all went black, eternal night clouding my vision as I could feel The Gate's tentacle hands and laughing eyes pull my naked body in.

The bite of concrete dug into the side of my face. Cold air stings the inside of my nose. "Are you okay?" the voice says again, more slowly as if talking to a stupid child (my childhood was lost, _stolen_). I find strength within me to finally open my eyes and face whatever I had to deal with. I saw a person wearing a blue uniform.

Oh God, the military! Did this mean that I was still in my world? Will they arrest me for trying to save Al…question what we were doing with the Philosopher's Stone…Dante and the homunculi…?

"I'm fine," I said to her, "I-I need to get my brother." Before the man could say anything, I found myself running off, pushing through crowds of people. From quick glances, I could tell that I was in fact, not in my world…not even the place where those…those zeppelins moved throughout the starry sky like the horrendous monsters of war that they were. The streets and sidewalks were paved in slush. Bright lights temporarily blinded me. The air smelled foul and even the automobiles looked different; shiner, less rounded and more…sharp. This place was _nowhere. _

I spotted an alleyway. The sky grew shadowy and dancing white flakes of snow fluttering down. I sunk to the ground and clapped my hands together, trying to bring up walls from the cement, a roof (some kind of shelter, it's so fucking cold) but there's no electric blue light. Nothing happens.

"…What…?" My voice cracked and I furrowed my eyebrows. I clapped again and again (Insanity is when you do the same thing over and over and expect different results), slamming my still-metal right hand into the flesh one, praying to a God that I didn't believe in until full realization slapped in the face.

Alchemy. I couldn't use it in this world.

My stomach lurched. I was trapped in this desolate wasteland (naked, as I now noticed) with no alchemy. Whatever was in my stomach rose up and I forced out the disgusting contents. I threw up until my body was heaving, struggling for breath, my throat on fire. Shakily, I stood back up, stumbling onto the sidewalk. The people walking along were bundled up in coats, their shoulders hunched around their ears as the modern-looking cars swished past in packs. I started screaming, "**AL**…Al, Al, Alphonse…!!!"

The citizens hurry along, staring as if I were (which I am) crazy. "AL, where are you? Are you here? Al…I-I need you…!" (He was my balance, the keeper of my sanity).

Another one of the people in the blue uniforms came out of her car and approached me. Her eyes shone with concern, "Excuse me, but are you lost?" I grabbed onto her shoulders desperately (she _almost _reminded me of mom), "I'm not suppose to be here…I…I don't belong here have you seen my brother, he should look just like me…"

She only smiled and removed her coat, placing it on my body, "Here, why don't you come with me? I can find you a warm place for the night…you can file a missing person's report for your brother in the morning…but for right now, you need some rest…it's already night time." I went inside of her car and she drove me to a shelter before leaving me there. My entire body felt numbed.

I heard a baby cry (jogged my memory of Rose's child born from rape).

The people were unclean. They smelled.

Their clothes were ratty with holes that revealed skin of pale, yellow, and brown tones.

I settled into a corner after being given clothing (I refused the food) and closed my eyes, drifting into a dead sleep.

**XOXOXOXO **

Morning arrives and I awake. My head is throbbing painfully. The voices around me are too loud. I sat up with a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. The scent makes me want to retch; my stomach is probably shrinking. The baby is still wailing. A little boy calls for his mother. The bile starts to rise up my throat again and I found myself leaving this place just to spew the bitter liquid into a gutter. Mummers of disapproval reached my ears. "Shut up," I told them quietly, getting up, trudging forward until I ended back up in that that same alleyway from the night before. The snow pricked along my bare feet before I sat back into the snow, shivering. The guilt decided to eat away at the rest of me (what's left of me now?)

Everything was my fault. Rose had that baby (through rape) because I caused Liore to act against the military when I exposed Cornello. I created Sloth; I killed Sloth which caused Wrath to hate me more (she was my mother, not yours…). Hughes's death was my fault. My birth was a driving force behind Envy's hatred because I 'stole' what he was never given. Everything that happens to everyone is always my fault. Maybe they're all better off without me. (_Murderer_…)

I'm tired again, cold. Perhaps some more sleep would let me awake to know that this is some sick nightmare and not my own personal hell from God.

**XOXOXOXO**

It's the smell that hits me first.

I sat up and everything hurts. It's morning, but what day is it?

I bit down on my dry lip and immediately I tasted blood. I sniffed the air once before taking some of my hair and took another sniff. It smelled like piss and it's pretty damp. Shit, some bastard _pissed _on my hair.

But I'm too numb to get truly angry or really care. I noticed the coat that I was wearing was missing. Double shit, someone pissed in my hair _and _stole my coat.

I stood up and wobbled over to a corner and unzip my fly and lean my forehead on the wall for support. I can tell I'm burning up because the brick is deliciously cold for me. I zip my pants up again and go back to where I was sitting and slide down the wall.

"This is just a nightmare...it has to be...everything will work out," I told myself before falling asleep again.

**_Self-sustaining system bit her in the neck and quick and kissed her and took all she got. _**

Days are passing without meaning. I slept more and became sicker, my belly cried out for the nourishment that I would not provide.

One day I saw a girl walk into the alley. Her round face was red with cold and her dark hair was back in a bun. She was wearing a school uniform under her toggle coat. She took a camera out of her bag. Twisting the lens a bit, she aimed it at me. I stare back at her. _Click._ I barely blinked. "Thanks." She bowed her head and scampered back to her friends, a group of giggling girls.

_**Half the time I can't feel. Please don't pity me.**_

Everyday, the same girl came and left me something, but I kicked it back to her. I don't need pity. Everyday she looked so heart broken as she picked the blanket or coat or food off the ground.

One day she came into the alley, sobbing. At my feet, she dropped a packet of paper and ran away before I could give it back.

It was actually about three pages, stapled together. On the cover was the picture she took of me. It was called 'Homeless Boy'. Written in red pen was some kind of comment.

_AJ, the story was very good. But I specifically said that the topic was what you want your future to be like. I have no choice but to fail you._

Why did she want me to have this? Did she feel guilty that she had used me to try and get a grade? I felt angry. AJ, or whatever her name was, should have known that you weren't supposed to write about random homeless boys who smelled like shit and came from another world entire left to rot in a purposely made hell.

The girl never came back after that.

**_Let Live._**

I fell asleep, but this time much longer. Last time I fell asleep, it was sunny. Now there's clouds and about to snow again. At least in this world I could understand their language and writings; I read the forecast in a newspaper thrown my way.

I've grown disgusting. I've soiled myself numerous times in my sleep and I'm so thin. I've had to tighten my belt about a billion times. My hair has gone from sunbeam blond to a dirty, stringy yellow. I eat the snow in the alley to please my growling stomach (I'm _hungry)._ My belly is permanently in knots and I'm dizzy. I'm too weak to get up; to beg for money or a home. "Alphonse," I whispered as the tears I've been holding back all this fell in fat droplets, lost in the snow, "Damnit Al…I miss you…"

_**I've got a hunger. Twisting my stomach into knots.**_

I'm sitting as usual, not really sleeping. I have this in-between state. I don't need to close my eyes because I'm not necessarily asleep and I'm not necessarily awake. I just hover.

A grubby woman comes with a cart filled with junk appeared. "This is my alley. Mine. Not yours." She gabbles on, reaching in her cart. "G- get out. My alley." She pulls out a knife.

I sigh and raise my automail hand slightly. She catches sight of my metal and lets out a terrified scream, bolting away with the noisy wheels on the cart creaking.

I look at my hand. (_I'm a monster)._

The sickness is taking over. I can feel my cells expand and my veins sizzle with poison. I'm dying. It would only be a matter of time.

_**I don't have anything witty to say. So go away.**_

Laughter wakes me once again, deep, mean laughter. I opened my eyes.

"You're a cute one," a man's voice said in amusement.

I glare with the little strength I have, "Small too," he continued. I'm too tired to get mad. "Can fit into small spaces, could help us get steal the good stuff…her body to make cash on the side too…" said another voice, another male.

What were they getting at…? I wasn't a girl…

"So what do you say? Wanna come with us?" I couldn't see his face well. I croaked, wanting to say no, but the words didn't come out. "We'll give you a night to think about it." The voice said and I heard the two of them walk away.

But I've already made my choice.

_**Idiot**_

They came back the next day. I was hoping they wouldn't.

"So _chica_ **(1)**," The voice says, "have you decided?"

"N- No," I mumbled out, "d-don't wanna…fuck off…"

"What was that?" The voice sounded angry. "What was that, you homeless, crippled _bitch_? Speak up!" "No," I said more clearly, but my voice sounded as if it was being scrapped against a cheese grater.

"Not the right answer, _punta _**(2)**." I heard the crack of knuckles, but the meaning doesn't register in my mind until seconds later when the first blow hits my face. I don't feel it, but I know it's there; a blossoming bruise, maybe a fractured cheekbone. The next is to the stomach.

I'm gasping for air. So many more come. They don't seem to be afraid of my automail like that woman with the knife was. I want to laugh at them; tell them that this is nothing compared to what Envy did to me; compared to the pain of having your limbs ripped away. I want to tell them that I was dead. What they're doing to me doesn't hurt so it must be a dream-

Ow. Me and my big mouth. I'm hurting all over suddenly, but the fists are gone. I hear a woman yelling. I hear retreating footsteps, mutters of _mujer estupdia, vieja _**(3)**. I felt familiar arms pick me up, "Are you alright?" I couldn't believe my ears, that voice...

"…Teacher..?"

"That's what I'm called," she replied. I'm glad to hear her voice, so glad. But she looked different…her hair was loose, albeit, shorter and her eyes and smile held more warmth, less of the strict angles I was use to seeing.

I heard footsteps, knowing that she was taking me out of this alley. "Momma! What happened? Who is that?" I hear a little girl's voice but when I looked, all of the color drained out of my face.

"Calm down Tessa…Evan, get out your cell phone…call an ambulance and then call Roy, we might be getting a new addition to the family if my guesses are right…"

"Whatever." The second voice makes my blood freeze. "Why don't you adopt all the baby girls in China while you're at it, _mother_…" It's Envy…and it's Wrath. They're here to kill me…they followed me and yet…it couldn't be…Wrath looked different as did Envy…what was going on? I'm so confused…why did he just call my teacher _mother…?_

"How old is this kid?" Envy asked, looming over me. His hair was pure black as were his clothing. There were chains on his pants. "He's too skinny for his height and looks like a seven year old…like a little pipsqueak…he's pretty beat up though…" His voice faded out along with Teacher's and Wrath's face. I lost consciousness, fearing what I would have to deal with when I had to wake back up.

Hopefully, I would never wake again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)**- I know chica means girl in Spanish, but chico wouldn't sound right. Ed looks a bit like a girl to be truthfully honest because he has smaller from lack of food and long hair so it was an honest mistake that those gang people mistook him for a girl.

**(2)**- Bitch in Spanish

**(3)**- Stupid Woman; Old Woman/Hag in Spanish

**A/N**: There's the first chapter. It may be slightly slow-paced, but the story will pick up from here? How will Ed's reaction to everything be when he wakes back up? What's with the woman who looks like his beloved Teacher and not-so-loved Colonel not to mention one of his enemies switched genders?

**Read and Review**, _constructive criticism_ is always a big help and we would love to hear what you think.

Ja ne!


	2. Porcelain Doll

**A/N:** This next chapter written by Forever Yours Zana (so blame me for taking so long to update, I've been insanely busy). We thank you for your reviews and support and hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Rewrite**

**Chapter 2: Porcelain Doll**

_Envy's Point of View _

I could feel the stupid door knob dig into my fucking spine as I leaned against it, but I was feeling particularly lethargic (hey look, a _school _word! My English teacher would be _so_ proud). You would be too if you had to stay in a hospital for an entire day, running around like a pager boy or some shit like that. Roy and Izumi were off somewhere talking to a doctor about the shorty's 'fragile condition' while I was stuck babysitting Wrath.

A familiar buzz in my pocket threw me out of my thoughts as I dipped my hand in and pulled out my cell phone. I stared at the caller ID, it was Win. Mmm, to take the call or to ignore the call, that's the real question ladies and gentlemen…

Wrath peered up at me through her tangled mess of black hair. She was such a tomboy, at this rate she'd grow up to be a dyke. "…Pick it up your ring tone's pissing me off you asshole; I don't get how someone like you has any friends in the first place. Aren't you even worried about that kid mom found?" I rolled my eyes, "Wrath, the world is a terrible, cruel place, and the sooner you learn that, the sooner you'll understand everything, _little girl_."

"Did I mention how much I fucking hate you?" she snarled, giving me her oh-_so_-original middle finger insult. I snickered and then stared back at my phone, it was still ringing. Damned bitch was persistent. I flipped it open and held it to my ear, "…Yo," I drawled out, pressing my tongue against the inner cheek of my mouth while tapping my foot impatiently.

"Envy, it's cold outside and we waited for hours for you to get your ass to the theater, if you weren't going to come, it wouldn't have hurt to, oh, I don't know…_call_?" I think her screeching deafened me…_damn_…

"I was on my way, Win, _honestly_. But, you know. Things happen…I stopped when I saw a snowflake and realized that life is _precious_." She snorted on the other line, "Wait until the next time I see you, it's _on_ Evan Mustang!" before clicking off. I cackled wickedly and Wrath shook her head at me. Izumi walked out of the room with the balding doctor and my Roy. I think the doctor was trying to hit on her before but then gave up when he got a look at her husband, _ha-ha_. Then the balding doctor realized that he couldn't even begin to compete. I stood completely straight and placed my cell away before asking, "Hey is the shorty going to live?" Mother gave me 'The Look' before responding, "The young man is going to be just fine, he just needs medication, to be watched over, and food and he'll be fine." Wrath ran up to Roy and tugged at the hemline of his uniform, "Daddy, can we please go and see him? Or is he sleeping…?"

The doctor coughed slightly, "Well, he is fast asleep, and I wouldn't advise…" Roy smiled, cutting him off, "I'm sure my _lovely_ daughter wouldn't do much, she only wants to see him is all. There's no harm in that is there…?" The way he _said _it held an almost threatening tone as well. _Ha-ha_. The doctor pulled out a handkerchief (who the _fuck _carries those around?) and wiped at his brow, "We…well then, I suppose it couldn't do any harm. Just allow him to get the rest his rest." Wrath beamed and ran into the room. I followed in after.

_Not wake him up, eh…? _

I think Izumi and Roy were both giving me 'The Look'. I could feel their dark gazes burn a hole into my back. _Ouch_.

**XOXOXO**

I swear on high fuck that the shorty was really a girl. Not that I really felt like checking his crotch to see if there was a dick or a pussy (or both). Wrath stood by the blonde's side, blinking at she poked at his cheek gently, "His skin's really cold." I shrugged, "Maybe he died. Have you ever played with a dead body?'

"You're such an asshole Envy"

"Thanks for reminding me," I drawled, yawning. I made my way over to where Wrath was standing, allowing a smirk to curve my lips before looking down at the pipsqueak and grabbing one of his arms (human one, since the whole metal thing kind of put me _off_) and shook it wildly. "I'm telling mom, what the fuck do you think you're doing, you're going to kill him, you're going to…!" Wrath stopped her shrieking when his eyes opened. He pulled his arm away from my grasp and went to cover his whole body up under the sheets, looking at me, then Wrath, then around the white room with the wide eyes of a frightened cat…his eyes were kind of cat-colored too, a kind of bright amber-gold mixture.

Maybe he was some kind of mutant-hybrid _freak._

"…Why are you guys here? Damn it, didn't the both of you die, how…why did you follow me to the other side? Wait…is Al here?" He sat up and grabbed the front of Wrath's shirt, his hands trembling uncontrollably, "Wrath…Wrath is my brother here? Is he alive…did…did it work, tell me _please_…"

I pulled Wrath away; Izumi would have gotten pissed if I allowed some crazy boy to _deflower_ her. "…We don't know about any kid named Al and how in the hell did you know my sister's nickname, _stalker_?"

"…How are you here Envy? Didn't…didn't The Gate take you away? Where's teacher? I…I've got to get out of here…" At that point he started shaking and I figured that he was going to have a seizure. Hmm, I've seen an actual live person have one before…

"Just don't stand there and smirk, I'm getting someone!" Wrath jogged out and I continued on watching as the shorty took a deep gasp before slamming his body back into the hospital bed, curling up into a ball, pulling at his hair.

Then he started…_crying_.

I never cried myself. Nope, nuh-uh, _never_. Even when I was a little kid, I was told I was quiet, just minding my business, fussing and throwing up on bitches when I wanted food or needed a diaper changed. There was the kind of crying Wrath did, the girly, high pitched kind that made me want to throw her down the stairs. There was the 'manly' cry, the type of silent tears that rolled down a man's cheek while he still wore his poker face. And of course, there was the type of nasty snort and spit crap that one did when they were drunk.

But the type of crying this kid was doing was the type I've only seen in high classed movies, the kind where something tragic happens to the hero and he kind of just…breaks down into those well-rehearsed sobs that would rack the core of his soul and it would make you just want to reach out and give him a good slap on his fucking stupid face for being such a dumbass… (this is my mentality anyway; I suppose there are others who would disagree).

There was a whirlwind of loose dreadlocks before I realized that Izumi had entered and came by the blondie's side, gently rubbing a hand down his back and encircling him into one of those motherly embraces that you read about in novels.

I wonder if my real mother ever held me. I don't seem to recall…

"…Hey, sorry to disturb this loving and sappy moment that appears to be a reject from a Lifetime movie, but I'm going to leave now. I have a social life with the slaves I lie to and call my friends, 'kay?"

Hum…and no one was really paying attention…

So I left.

XOXOXO Wrath's Point of View 

Envy left, but then again I'm convinced that Envy doesn't have a soul. His ego's inflated and he just needs someone to burst his bubble and let him know that the entire world doesn't revolve around him. Sometimes I don't even think he loves mom and dad. He always calls them by their names and doesn't appreciate the fact that they took us out of that hellhole of an orphan place.

As I looked upon mom rocking the blonde haired boy back and forth as he cried, I couldn't help but slightly get jealous. I felt sorry for the kid too. He just seemed _so _sad…like something really _dreadful_ happened to him.

A part of me wished I could go over and make him, I don't know, smile or something. He seems the type to have a really handsome smile.

What the fuck, why am I thinking about him _smiling?_ Weird thoughts have been popping into my head lately. All the guys that I'm friends with don't really seem like…friends anymore. My brain is doing something retarded (those hormones we were discussing in health class, yuck) and I'm starting to think of Jon and Kyle and Bobby and James as…as…_cute_.

_EW!_ I told myself a long time ago that I wouldn't become one of _those_ girls that bleached their hair blonde that were interested in boys and looking sexy for boys or liked the color pink and all of that girly shit. Hell, I wanted to be a boy myself; I think I was born in the wrong body or something. Envy called me a lesbian numerous of times; I'd rather have crushes on girls that pay attention to guys; they were only good for playing sports and beating up.

I told myself the first time I saw Kelly Harper with her curly red hair and boobs that I would _not _become like her.

A hiccup from the boy took me out of my random thoughts and I looked back up. He seemed to be calming down a bit, gripping onto my mom's back with his metal hand.

I wondered how that metal hand would feel on me, would it be as cold as it looked? Would it tickle…?

…_And moving on with normal thoughts…_

I hate girl hormones…

XOXOXO 

_Edward's Point of View _

It was all starting to make sense now, not perfect sense…but some sense.

Like when I went to that world of zeppelins and got killed by one…I figured that this must be the same world, but a different place…a different time. And these people I saw that looked so much like my enemies and allies were a family. In this world. This foreign place where I was probably some kind of outcast meant to be isolated and yet, here was my teacher look alike, pulling me into the warmth of her body. Even though it wasn't teacher (or my mom) there was still comfort. The dark haired man that looked exactly like Colonel Bastard whispered a phrase into the girl version of Wrath's ear. I had vaguely noticed that she kept on staring on me before looking away and looking back, as if fighting with herself about over an issue. The two left the room.

Teacher (no, not Teacher, she wasn't yet she _was_) held onto my shoulder with a soft touch and looked into my eyes, "What's your name?" she questioned. I swallowed an invisible lump, "Ed…Edward Elric," I managed to rasp out. I wanted to add, 'The Fullmetal Alchemist, your pupil,' on the end of that but that that would prove fruitless. I was a nobody here.

"Do your parents know you're missing? Do you live around here or are you homeless?" I winced at the word homeless, remembering that stupid essay that girl wrote about me. (It was meant to be about her future, did she want to be homeless as well…?) I'd doubt a story like mine would be believable in this alchemy-less world. But I had no more lies left within me.

"…My mother's dead and I don't know what the hell happened to my father. Not living around here is an understatement. I'm not from this world…I…I know it sounds like I'm not sane, but you have to believe me…I was born in the small town of Resembool, where the fields of grass and wild flowers would go on for miles…I had a little brother and he was my everything…then one day, I did went to close to the sun and got burned…badly…I lost my arm and leg…that's…that's why I have these…oh please believe me…!" I didn't want to seem weak, I didn't want pity, yet I broke down _again _and she held onto me again and it felt so good…

"It's going to be alright dear; I'm not going to leave you until we get to the bottom of this, we'll help you find your brother…your family…"

It was getting harder to breath. She smelled like lilacs and baby's breath flowers in bloom.

I replied to her, "…I'm never going to see them again...that is the price I have to pay…"

XOXOXO 

_Envy's Point of View _

Many a night I wonder how I ended up with the group of people in which I dub as my friends. The first one in which I ever even shared some kind of connection was with Winifred Bella Rockford. And that was only because her parents and my 'parents' were 'good friends.' I liked how her looks were oh-so deceiving with big baby blue eyes and rich dark brown hair, but in all reality, she was a little spitfire, a mixture of sugar and _spice_. Played on the school's ice hockey team (the only girl to ever be on the men's team in all of Central High history) as have time to be captain of the cheerleading squad. In her spare time she tinkered with computers and mechanics, that was Win for you.

Then there was her best friend, Roze Thomas, who was just one big hypocritical, contradictory piece of work. The girl's parents were the strict kind of Bible huggers that would drive any sane teenager to the edge. Roze went to church every Sunday and was always quoting something from her beloved black Bible with the golden cross decorating its cover. Yet in her spare time, she got high (off of nothing extreme, weed, the occasional sniff and injection, ect.) and practically worships her abusive son of a bitch boyfriend Cain. I think Roze is the most fucked up out of all of us, but she's the best at hiding it so I give her props.

Finally, there was Ling Yao. Ling was a cool guy. A completely idiotic retard, but a cool guy. He had the most obvious crush on Win, but Win only plays oblivious as to not hurt his feelings. High school romances are a funny thing, illogical, but funny. The world had no end to sources of entertainment for yours truly.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the trio got their asses over to Jazzy's, where I had texted to meet me more than thirty minutes ago. I wasn't amused. The three cups of coffee added to my crankiness. Win was looking like she was in a bitchy mood as well. Mmm…argument time in three, two, one…

"The movie was really good. You know," were the first few words uttered out of her mouth as she sat down. Roze had a glassy look to her dark colored eyes. Probably off in la-la land again. Ling was all over ordering a cup of hot chocolate, only greeting me with a flash of his teeth.

Win brushed some of her hair away from her face, smiling pleasantly, "And I saw this character that reminded me of you there. He was a transsexual with really, really bad hair."

I started to clap lightly, "I'm amazed at your brilliance Win, really, that was so witty and slick, speaking of bad hair, I think I saw a rat scatter through yours but anyway, I'll tell you why I didn't go to this alleged 'good movie.' Izumi's found a homeless boy and she wants to take pity again."

"Really?" Roze questioned, snapping out of her post-drug induced daze, "What's he like?" She took Ling's mug and sipped out of it before placing it back down. Ling scowled. I shrugged, "Tiny, blonde kid. The rest of them are still at the hospital, he was at the verge of death when he found him." Win tapped her chin thoughtfully, "That sucks for him." Ling nodded, "It does, so, Winry, when's your next cheerleading practice going on…?" Win gave a nervous chuckle as she randomly babbled on about something else.

"...Is his name Edward?" Roze brought up, now facing now me again. I shrugged, "Dunno and I don't care." She tucked a loose dyed picked strand behind her ear, looking down, "Find out for me, okay?" I looked at her, "…Why?" Roze blinked softly shaking her hair before laughing, "Ah, no reason, I'm just being strange again." She pulled out her Bible from her handbag, a box of cigarettes falling out. She cursed as she went over to pick them up but I couldn't help but feel that her response was just a little _too_ off-handed. Like some kind of shift in the world had just occurred.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Finally! Hope this chapter wasn't too boring or horrible, the action will pick up soon, just gotta get some plot out of the way! Next chapter is all of the work of the lovely Miss TOOL 2! **READ AND REVIEW! CONSTRUVTIVE CRTISIM** _is muchly appreciated! _Until next time…

Ja to the ne!


End file.
